Nothin' but a He Thang
by Justin and Jeremy
Summary: Parody of the song Nothin' but a G-Thang. Do not read if you are offended by sexual terms and alternative life styles.


(Disclaimer: This parody is meant as a joke and is not meant to be demeaning towards gay people.)  
  
[A/N: Parody of Nothin' but a G Thang.]  
  
One, two, three and to the fo'  
Poop Loggy Logg and Dr. Gay at the back do'  
Ready to make an entrance, so back on up  
(cause you know we're bout to rip shit up)  
Gimme a guy to bone first, so I can bust in a butthole  
Walked in with shlong greased and lathered, now you know you in trouble  
Ain't nuttin but a he thang, gaaaaabay!  
Two poked out niggaz so we're craaaaazay!  
Breath blow in the anal; that laaaaays me!  
Unrapeable, so please don't try to rape this (Hell yeah!)  
But uhh, back to the pecker in hand  
Erection is perfected, so I'ma stick it in a man  
From a young he's perspective  
And before you dig out a dick don't have to find a contraceptive  
You kneel and blow he could be yearnin you man  
And burnin for man -- and at then in some time spurmin ya man  
Now you know I ain't with that shit, sick fetish  
Ain't no pussy good enough so get learnt. I won't be in it  
(YEAH!) My nads feel hurt whan he yeild, slowly kneeld  
And now your fingers and toes they make me squeal  
Well if it's good enough to get stroked off a slobbery spunk  
I'll take a small piece of some of that monkey stuff  
  
It's like shit and like shat and like jizz and uh  
It's like shat and like shit and like jizz and uh  
It's like shit and like shat and like jizz and uh  
Gay, steek in the guy like ya rammin'  
  
Well I'm reamin', and I'm leapin', and I'ma leap-in  
But the damn queer's not taut, cause my peter crept deep-in  
Now it's time for me to make my erection felt  
So shit pack, ream cracks, my strap on's your meatbelt  
You never been on a ride like this befo'  
with a producer who can tap and tongue full the sheist hole  
At the same time with the rope slime that I flick  
You know, and I know, I blow some ol chunky shit  
to add to my collection, the erection  
most the guys just hope, take a toke, but don't choke  
If you do, you'll have no clue  
on what me and my homo Poop Logg came to do  
  
It's like shit and like shat and like jizz and uh  
It's like shat and like shit and like jizz and uh  
It's like jizz  
And who gives a fuck about hos?  
So just dill, til the next episode  
  
{*funky sample break*}  
  
Ball and sack in that ass, with a smellified gangsta pean  
Gettin spunky on the guy like an old match of hollered screams  
It's the capital P, oh yes I'm fresh, and double-O P  
L O double-G Y, L O double-G, ya see  
Showin butt flex when it's time to wreck a guy  
Pimpin bros and cock's in a grip like my name was Sodomite  
Yeah, and it don't quit  
I sink way in the dude for some motherfuckin G shit  
(Hell yeah!) So Gay (Whattup Logg?)  
Gotta give em what gay's want (What's that, G?)  
We gotta break em off somethin (Smell that!)  
And it's gotta be bumpin (Shitty a' Pumpin'!)  
  
It's where it rapes face so when asked, yo' intention  
Throbbin like a muh'fucker, but I ain't flinchin'  
Ploppin the spunky shit that's makin the sucka niggaz mumble  
When I'm on the guy, shit's like a cookie, they all crumble  
Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked  
My brotherfuckin homo Loggy Logg is at my back  
Never let me drip, cause if I drip, then I'm drippin  
But if I got my Weina, then you know I'm straight stickin'  
And I'ma continue to put the crap down, pull the sack down  
And if you bitches pack shit, I'll have to put the crack down  
Yeah, and you don't stop  
I told you I just like a cock when I stick and I'm stuck  
But I'm never soft, always long, to the break of dawn  
S T I C K I N, in the shity within shlong reach  
Pushin the shit together  
Like my nigga F.A.G., "No One Can Screw it Better"  
  
Like shit, shat and jizz and uh  
It's like shat and like shit and like jizz and uh  
It's like jizz  
And who gives a fuck about hos?  
So just drill, til the next episode  
  
{*funky sample break*} - repeat 3X 


End file.
